Ender's Game
Ender's Game '' is published by Marvel Comics under their Best-Selling Authors imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Orson Scott Card's Speaker for the Dead #4: 27 Apr 2011 Current Issue :Orson Scott Card's Speaker for the Dead #5: 25 May 2011 Next Issue :''none scheduled Status Series of mini-series and one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Ender Wiggin' - Eight-year-old military prodigy. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Orson Scott Card's Speaker for the Dead #5 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Orson Scott Card's Speaker for the Dead #4 Orson Scott Card's Speaker for the Dead #3 Orson Scott Card's Speaker for the Dead #2 Orson Scott Card's Speaker for the Dead #1 Past Storylines Ender in Exile The League War Mazer in Prison Command School War of Gifts Recruiting Valentine Battle School Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ender's Game Ultimate Collection' - Collects Battle School #1-5 & Command School #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163379 *'Ender's Shadow Ultimate Collection' - Collects ??? - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163387 - (forthcoming, February 2012) Hardcovers *'Ender's Game: Battle School' - Collects Battle School #1-5. "There’s a war coming. The same aliens who almost destroyed Earth once are coming back to get the whole job done this time. But we aren’t going to just sit and die. The international military is taking our best and brightest to mold them into the finest military minds ever—and they’re taking them young. 8-year-old Ender Wiggin is the best they’ve ever found. Can he save the Earth? Can he survive Battle School and the game that they will force him to play?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135804 *'Ender's Game: Command School' - Collects Command School #1-5. "With time running out for the human race, Bean is assigned to Dragon army under the command of the legendary Ender Wiggin, but their relationship is a bruising clash of egos and agendas from the start - and it only gets worse when Dragon face their first battle." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135820 *'Ender's Game: War of Gifts' - Collects Recruiting Valentine, War of Gifts, Mazer in Prison & The League War. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135901 *'Ender in Exile' - Collects Ender in Exile #1-5. "Thirteen-year-old Ender Wiggin has saved mankind from an alien threat. His reward? Exile. Branded a monster by those who feel threatened by his military genius, Ender is suddenly a hero without a home. Consumed with guilt, Ender must face his own demons and the people who are bent on stripping him of power." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135847 *'Orson Scott Card's Speaker for the Dead' - Collects Speaker for the Dead #1-5. "Ender Wiggin was 12 years old when he destroyed an alien race. Burdened with guilt, he wrote Speaker for the Dead and created a pseudo-religion that spanned the known worlds. Now an adult, Ender is called to investigate a murder committed by a new alien species with a seemingly gruesome nature. Can he uncover the truth before another species and more human lives are lost?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135863 *'Ender's Game: Formic Wars – Burning Earth' - Collects Formic Wars: Burning Earth #1-7. "An unidentified ship is rocketing toward Earth with tech far beyond anything we've ever seen, and the only people who can give warning are a small band of asteroid miners millions of miles from home. The clock is ticking, and it doesn't look good for the human race." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136096 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Christopher Yost, Based on the Novel by Orson Scott Card. Artist/Covers: Pasqual Ferry. Publishing History First published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 26 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17423 CCI: Marvel Comics unleashes Ender's Game] Links Category:Science Fiction Category:Adaptation